Pirates Of Hyrule: MOUW Book I
by LinkxZeldalover
Summary: Mysteries of Underground Water. Zelda was just perfectly fine with herself, with her life, her friends and family...that is until she got kidnapped from a very known and dangerous pirate, Prince Wiley Tyree. He takes Zelda on board Lady Licia Sea Cobra.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Due to my wishes of wanting to write this story, I had to put all multi chapter stories on hold. Yes, I know you might be disappointed at that but I cannot just work on the story and on the other ones; I would get too stressed out, like how I have when I was writing the second chapter to "The Love Will Last". I apologize for putting my stories on hold and I promise they will be back! But this story…it's going to take a while to even finish it. I have three more stories to go with this story. So you can say I'm doing a book series of Link and Zelda, and my first one, that is. ^^ I don't know how long this story will be, but I will imagine quite a few chapters. Even though the pages are ten pages long, I will have the story be very interesting. I promise. I will try my best.**

**Alright. Now that I've rambled long enough. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the story.**

**God Bless you,**

**LinkxZeldalover**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Link, Zelda, or any relation to the Pirates of the Caribbean. This is just a mix with the Legend of Zelda and Pirates of the Caribbean.**

_

* * *

_

"I beg your pardon, miss. I hate to intrude, seeing as you might be busy and all that but… are you the author of this book?" Zelda looked up from her laptop and smiled. Standing at the desk was a young woman, and a beauty she was. Her golden blond hair waved all the way to her middle back, which the ends of her hair scrunched up at. Small bangs were over part of her eyes slightly and the woman moved them back with her hand, the kindle smile still sparkling on her wonderful features. She wore a long sleeve, peach color sweater, for it was below the thirties outside; something Zelda was certainly not used to. The woman wore nice looking sweat pants that matched the color of her eyes, which were a piercing blue, like an ocean after winded storm. And for the foot wearing she wore shoes; just normal shoes. The young woman was holding something in her arms and Zelda could tell that it was a book. Squinting her eyes, she saw the title on it. The Pirates of Hyrule: the Mysteries of Underground Water, and by the looks of it the young woman was nearly jumping out of her skin to know if Zelda was the author or not. With a nod, confirming that she was the author, Zelda leaned back in the chair.

"Yes," Zelda answered, giving the woman a smile. "Indeed I am." The young woman let out a small squeal but Zelda could tell that she was holding back even more on it. Zelda smiled once again, but it was a big smile knowing that this young woman was a fan of her writing. "How may I be of assistants for you?"

"Can you sign the book for me?!" she asked very quickly. But Zelda understood what she said.

"Of course." Zelda turned towards to her right, where she pulled open a drawer filled with writing supplies. She pulled a pen and a small glass of ink and sat the glass of ink on the on the table. Zelda opened the glass and dipped the pen in the ink and then turned back to Melissa, who by now had put the book on the desk when Zelda opened the drawer. "Alright," Zelda slide the book to her and opened the cover of it and brushed the pen on the edge of the glass of ink so it wouldn't dripped and then put the pen over the hard cover. "And who do I make this out to?"

"Melissa," came the reply. She seemed to of have cooled down now that she had been talking with Zelda for a couple of minutes. Zelda signed her name on the cover and then closed the book and slide it towards Melissa She took a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped it on the pen before placing them on the desk. The young girl grinned while opening the book and looking at the autograph.

"Oh, thank you so much!" she said, turning her attention back to Zelda and closing the book.

"You're welcome," Zelda said, standing up from her seat. She stretched her legs, moaning at how it felt good when her muscles pulled. Melissa, however, didn't walk off all giddy like the other ones. She stayed there, tapping her fingers on the book, looking diffident of herself. She bit her lip and then let out a sigh. If she wanted to know something about the book, then she might as well stop beating around the bush and ask the author herself. Taking a deep breath to down her shyness, Melissa approached Zelda behind her.

"Ummm…excuse me?" Melissa tapped on the shoulder, who turned around and smiled at her.

"Yes?"

"Is it true that this book is actually based on a true story, an adventure that you actually had?"

With a smile, Zelda answered. "Yes, it is." Melissa looked down at the book she was holding in astonishment.

"That's amazing!" she whispered, her eyes wide in awe, as if she couldn't believe it. Zelda stood there, watching the young woman, biting on her lip. She was debating if she should tell her or not. If she did told her then it would give Zelda a chance to tell her the story of what she had experienced for the past four years. Then again…it was a secret for her. It was her own and her husband's story; their own story. But then again, Zelda couldn't stop herself now to just say it's based on a true story. There's more to the book; much more. Zelda shook her head; why did she even had to be at the library for an autograph signing?

"You know," Zelda started, pushing her hands in her pockets and nodding towards the book, the young woman looking up. "There's more to the book. Much, much, much more. Perhaps three more books of more." The young girl's eyes widened with excitement, a grin spreading across her face.

"Really?!" Melissa exclaimed, a little too loudly. Zelda shushed her, putting a finger to her lips. The exclaim caught a few people's attentions, their eyes lingering on Melissa and Zelda in a mystery manner, but then went back to what they were doing. Zelda, who had looked around her to see if anyone was watching, looked back at Melissa and took her finger off her lips.

"Come, Melissa," she said, grabbing her jacket from the chair and putting it on as she lead Melissa towards the entrance of the library while putting on her jacket. "Let's go to a café and I'll tell you the whole story."

"Really?" Melissa asked, this time her voice sounded softer with amazement.

"Sure. Certainly a girl like you would like to hear my tale."

* * *

"Thank you," Zelda said to a young boy that brought her and Melissa their coffee and buns. He nodded and then strolled off to the counter to assist a customer.

"So…" Melissa started, shifting in her seat. "About the story…"

"Oh yes," Zelda chuckled, lightly slapping her on the head. "I nearly forgot. Thank you for reminding me." Melissa smiled, telling her 'You're welcome.' "Well, it's a rather long story and we could be here all day, or even split the days up. It's rather long, I tell you."

"Not a problem," Melissa said, leaning back in her chair comfortably, grabbing her coffee and taking a sip. "I don 't have anything to do besides school anyway." Zelda smiled and nodded.

"Very well, then," she said. Zelda cleared her throat and stood up straighter in her seat. "It all started when I came home from school…"

* * *

Zelda hurried inside the warm and cozy house, briefly shutting the door behind her. She shivered as chills ran down her side from the rain. She was dripping wet! Head to toe she was covered in rain, her clothes dripping to the floor. Zelda giggled at the thought of how her father will react to that but she didn't really care for a moment. She took off her backpack and then proceeded with her jacket, hanging it on the coat racket. She took off her shoes and socking off, setting them side to the wall where her back laid and ran into the kitchen, careful not to slip on the floor.

Once in the kitchen she went over to the sink and rung the water out of her hair, the faint sounds of the rain outside hitting her ears. When she made sure that all the water was gone from her hair, she pulled back from the sink and let her hair go, shaking her head to get the tiny drips of rain out. She walked out of the kitchen and in the parlor room and took her hair brush that was on the coffee table. She began to brush her hair, wincing at the small knots she made by messing her hair up. But nonetheless she got them out and with a satisfy smile, she set the brush down and walked out of the living room and towards the stair case. She was starting to climb them when she heard her father.

"Oh Zelda!"

Zelda let out a puff of air and rolled her eyes, slowly turning around on the stair case, finding her father at the bottom of it, his face scrunch up in displeasure. Zelda stood up straight and gave him the sweetest smile she could muster up, holding back her annoyance. "Yes, father?" she asked.

"Could you come down here?" Zelda's father asked, motioning downwards. "There is something I would like to discuss with you." With that, he walked towards the living room in a swift of a move. Zelda groaned; she just got home and already she was in trouble. She walked down the steps of the stair case and followed where her father went, who was standing in front of the sofa. He motioned towards the sofa. "Sit down." Zelda did so and leaned back in the sofa, closing her eyes at how good it felt to be able to sit down and relax…though this was not a time for her to relax.

"You said you wanted to discuss something with me?" Zelda said, keeping her eyes closed. "If I may ask, father, is it important?"

"Yes," was her father's gruffly reply. She heard the sound of paper. "Can you please explain this." Zelda opened her eyes and she instantly frowned, a thin line appearing on her lips. It was a paper to one of her tests she had taken today at school. Zelda could faintly see the C+ on the paper. "A C, Zelda?"

"I had three different tests, father," Zelda replied. Her father scoffed. "I was starting to get sleepy when I started studying for that test." Zelda nodded towards the paper. "I hate it when you expect me to make just A's."

"I do not!" he argued, placing his fits on his hips. "I expect good grades from you and a C is not in my dictionary."

"I had many tests today," Zelda told him, crossing her arms across her chest. "I can't make passing grades all the time like you expect me to."

"You can if you try harder."

"Try harder?" Zelda repeated, her face shining with disbelief on it. She slowly stood up as she spoke. "I do try hard! You pressure me so much that I can't take in all the tests. You have to let me take breaks; you have to accept that I will fail at some tests. Everyone fails. No one can just not fail at everything."

"I do not wish for you to fail, especially with a C," Zelda's father said. He wrinkled his face up; something he would do when he was either upset or displease. "Zelda, I do not accept a C from you. A C is certainly not good enough if you want to go to college."

"A C is a passing grade!" Zelda cried, throwing her arms up in the air. "Now, if I were to make a D then yes, that would be failing. But a C is perfectly fine."

"But not for me," Zelda's father said slowly. Zelda clenched her teeth. "If you fail another test then I will have to get you to bed early."

"But that's not fair! I didn't even fail!"

"I think otherwise. Go do your homework and I'll call you when dinner's ready."

"But father-" Zelda tried.

"Now!" her father barked, pointing towards the stairs. Zelda let out a frustrated yell and stormed up to her room but not without grabbing her backpack. Once in her room, she slammed the door and threw her backpack on the floor. She leaned against the door, tears of anger threatening to spill out. She wiped them away hastily and strolled over to bed, where there was a small book with folded pieces of paper that she and her best friend, Maxine, had written for each other in classes.

_Hey! Have you seen the AOL news?_

_No. I just got to my computer. Father was scowling me for making a C on a test._

_Man, that's rough. It's a passing grade._

_Not in his dictionary. So, what about the AOL news?_

_Oh yeah! They think they found a pirate ship, Zelda! A pirate ship!_

Zelda scoffed at the message. A pirate ship? Pirates weren't real and if they were they certainly weren't like the ones back then. Zelda truthfully didn't think that pirates weren't real, that they were just someone's imagination. Most of the people she knew believed in pirates and often talk about them. Zelda was a reality girl, which barley any of her friends were, though they thought Zelda was too much of a reality girl and needed to have some fun. It was something Zelda always rejected when her friends offered it.

Zelda folded the pieces of paper and sat them on her night stand before picking up her book and reading the title. It was her history book.

_Oh yes… _Zelda thought to herself. _I had forgotten to take it with me to school._

Zelda opened the book and began to read what she had studied, thinking of taking a nap and miss dinner. She didn't really feel like eating dinner with her father, or even talking to him for the matter. She was rather upset. There was no need to fuss over about getting a C. Zelda thought that it was a passing grade, but apparently her father didn't.

_Wait…_

_

* * *

_

Zelda looked up from stirring her coffee after putting some cream in it. Melissa sat there, in the original position she was in before, her eyebrows furrowed together. Zelda lifted her head up, telling Melissa to continue to what she was going to say.

"So…your father got furious because you, in his words, failed a test?" Zelda nodded.

"Precisely," Zelda replied shortly. "You see, Melissa, my father wasn't a very good student when he was a young lad. He barley excelled in tests, homework's or even worksheets that the school gave out. He always failed. Why, he didn't even try!"

"Wow," Melissa breathed, blinking her eyes rapidly. "Really?" Once again, Zelda nodded again. "I didn't think it mattered if I failed in school or not."

"Believe it or not, it does matter," Zelda said as if she was a professor. "Believe me, Melissa, it is hard getting good grades to pass by, and it was certainly hard for me to get good grades, for I was under the pressure of my father. He always persisted me to study, study, study." Zelda banged her hand into her other hand as she said that. "No breaks and no fun at all. I always had to study and eventually, I turned to a girl who always did study, not giving fun a time of the day."

"That sounds horrible!" Melissa said, leaning forward in interest. Zelda seemed inconvenience about telling Melissa about her father. She didn't even like telling her husband about it but she felt better when she did and right now, Zelda was feeling a little better as well. When she had starting to talk about her father, sadness filled within her but she quickly dismissed the feeling and continued on with the story. But now, it felt like a big weight has been lifted of her shoulders.

"My father was very strict, and all because of his childhood."

"What was his childhood like?" Zelda shook her head.

"Even back then I didn't know."

Zelda closed her history book with a sigh. For now she was going to relax…or to try to. She hoped she wouldn't fall asleep, even though she really wanted to. She just didn't want to disappoint her father like from earlier. He had always made a big deal out of her grades and pressed her even more to work harder. Zelda never had the time for fun, not even for a few minutes. She just wished someone would just take her away from her father, the pressure, her friends…everything. It was too over-bearing for her and she just couldn't stand staying another minute in her room, studying non-stop. Zelda let out a billow sigh and put a hand to her eye and began to rub it.

Zelda suddenly felt tired, the whole day catching up on her. Her eyes began to droop and she felt the weariness taking over her, urging her to close her eyes and just take a little nap. No! Zelda shot her eyes wider, trying to keep them open. Perhaps laying down was a bad idea…

She had to stay awake. She didn't want her father getting anymore upset with her than he is now. Yes, she thought he was a little harsh on her earlier but she knew better to talk back to him. She was just so furious. One little, so he thinks, slip-up, and he's all upset. A C isn't a bad grade, it was a passing grade. Sure it was a barley passing grade but it was still a passing grade. But she had a long day…maybe just a quick nap wouldn't hurt. What was going to hurt? Who was it going to hurt? So deciding to take a nap, Zelda fully closed her eyes, which were half closed and allowed herself to go to sleep.

* * *

"Alright men, you know what to do, right?"

"Kidnap an gan te a bor?"

"What?" Captain Navada looked at the young pirate long and hard, his eyebrow raised in the highest he could raise it. "No!" Captain Navada went back to the chart but he briefly turned around towards the pirate, his finger in the air. "Okay, aye , but tha is not wor main goal this week, lads. Link!" The captain turned towards the young man lowering over the charts, his bright blue eyes scanning the chart intently. He looked up when the captain called to him.

"Yes, sir?" he asked, standing up straighter with his arms behind his back. Brownish blond hair covered part of his eyes and his face was indeed handsome for a pirate. Any woman would fall for his looks.

"What are wi gunna dee when wi reach the docks of Castle Toon?"

"Steal from other people, sir," Link answered right away without the even slightest of stutter or doubt. The captain nodded, pleased with Link's answer.

"An if wi get caught?" Captain Navada asked slowly, his eyebrow still raised.

"Do what we always do; defend for ourselves and if necessary or if we truly despise the person, shoot 'em."

"Excellent!" The captain turned towards his unfaithful crew. "And that, my friends, what is a good First Mate there. Always know what ter do an' 'ow ter do it. And perhaps someday you be can smart like Link. _Perhaps_." The crew mumbled at his comment and a smirk appeared on the captain's face, pleased that he had agitated his crew. "Yee may gan noo . Back te yer duties! Wi hev a lot of worrk te dee if wi want te get te Castle Toon bi nightfall."

Again the crew mumbled nonsensical stuff under their breath as they made their way out of the captain's quarters, going back on the deck to get back to work. Captain Nevada sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he watched his crew leaves, shaking his head in the process and mumbling something about air head morons. Link, who had gotten back to the charts when the crew started to leave, looked at the corner of his eye and chuckled.

"Something wrong, captain?" he questioned as he traced his finger on the chart.

"Aah, it's nothin , Link," the captain chuckled. "I just wish I could've pick a be'er, mawer stronger crew. The crew I 'ave ordered fer ain't da ones I 'ad been expecting. I 'ad 'oped what they would straighten up but i' turned false. Oh, I need ter si' down. I think I feel a 'eadache comin' upon me." Captain Nevada let out a heavy sigh and sat down at a small table in the corner left side of the room. Link stood up straighter once again and walked towards his captain.

"Shall I get you anything for your headache?" Link asked, putting his arms behind his back. "Aspirin? Rum? Lunch?"

"Rum will dee , me lad , thank yee." Captain Nevada nodded at the suggestion of rum, waving Link off. Link nodded and was out the door within seconds. Captain Nevada let out a sigh and stood up from the small table, crossing over to the other side of the room and to the window that looked out the ocean. It seemed like the ocean was calm. No storms, no whirl pools, no other pirate ships. The gentle moving of the ship calmed Captain Navada and felt part of his headache went away, though some of it remained, pounding hardly in his head. He shut his eyes tightly and put his hand to the side of his head, groaning as the headache seemed to of got worse. He didn't know if it was just the issue of his crew or that he was just excited to get to Castle Town. He had a few places to go to steal some stuff and knew that Dobra always went out at nights when his daughter, Zelda, slept.

Captain Nevada had seen Dobra go out to the market and back to the house when he was visiting Castle Town a couple of times. Captain Nevada wasn't very friendly towards Dobra; nor was Dobra towards Captain Nevada. They've had a few encounters and one of them was when his crew tried to go after Zelda. Dobra was quick to knock them out with a stick and told Captain Nevada and his crew to stay away from Zelda. Captain Nevada hadn't been back in Castle Town since then but once he and his crew were there, he would take Link to where Dobra lives and set things…straight with him. Captain Nevada chuckled to himself; it was certainly going to be a joy ride.

Captain Nevada was just then interrupted from his thoughts when the door opened and Link stepped in, carrying a tray of an around bottle of Rum and a glass. He set it on the table and poured Captain Nevada the glass as he walked towards him. Link handed him the glass when Captain Nevada was at the table, who took big sips of the glass. "Thank yee, Link," Captain Nevada said, his voice more lighter and more pleasurable.

"Anytime, captain," Link said, saluting. Captain Nevada chuckled and sat down at the table and downed more of the rum, then had Link refilled it. It was then that Link bit his lip, looking at the rum. He looked at Captain Nevada. "Sir? May I?" Link nodded towards the bottle of rum. His captain raised an eyebrow at him. "I've never had rum before, sir; I've always wondered what it tastes like." Captain Nevada laughed while Link grinned at him, his teeth showing.

"Link, me lad," Captain Nevada said as he stood up and put an arm around Link's shoulders. "A captain an a Forst Mate are not entirely different…but there are some things tha are different between a captain an his or hor Forst Mate."

"And that would be, sir…?"

"One of them is drinkin," Captain Nevada started. "When yee forst became me Forst Mate, Ah knew yee hev nivvor gotten drunk or even tyested a single alcohol, therefore Ah made sure tha yee weren't near the crew long enough te hev them offer yee any rum. Link, yee are a young lad, an a young Forst Mate. The youngest one of them aal . You're eighteen, Link, an yee aren't aloo te drink until you're twenty-one, am Ah correct?"

"Well…er…yes, sir," Link said, shifting his feet. "But I just thought, since being a pirate and all, it wouldn't matter and-"

Captain Nevada's laugh interrupted Link. He shook his head. "Link, it does matter," he said. "As a captain, he or sheh has te watch oot fre his or hor loyal Forst Mate."

"What about the crew?" Link asked as he raised an eyebrow. Captain Nevada looked at him for a moment, clueless while starching his head.

"Can yee repeat tha please?"

"The crew." Link did so, motioning towards the door. "Aren't they important? Should you watch out for them as well?" Captain Nevada laughed.

"A Forst Mate is always important. Ne betta than the crew, Link. Ne betta than the crew."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, this took me about three days to write and I looked over and over it yesterday to make sure that the conversations was 'proper'. I just did that myself and think it's rather nice, if you ask me. Now, I know this is kind of like a boring chapter but the next one will start things to get interesting. So, what did you think of the chapter? Please review.**


	2. The Death Of A Mayor

**A/N: I apologize for my late update on the previous story. Things have been hectic with my writing but I will try to update every week.**

* * *

"Zelda?" Dobra knocked gently on the door before opening it and peeking in. The room was dimly lit, due to the sunset shining in the room. Dobra brought up the lantern higher to aid him through the room as he walked further, careful not to trip on anything that was on the floor. Dobra was at the bed a few seconds later, hovering over the bed at Zelda's sleeping form, whom had missed dinner. Dobra chuckled and sat down the lantern, covering Zelda up with a blanket. He then picked up the lantern and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He walked down the stairs, meeting up with a personal servant of Zelda that he had hired, Joe.

"Good evening, Mr. Dobra," Joe said, bowing to the older man. Dobra smiled and nodded.

"Hello, Joe," he said, stepping down the rest of the stairs.

"And how is Miss Zelda?"

"She is currently asleep so I wish for you to not disturb her in any means in necessary," Dobra informed, earning a nod from Joe. "So, try to be quiet."

"Yes, sir," Joe said. Dobra then walked towards the door and took his jacket off the coat racket, Joe following.

"I'm going to take a visit to the market," he said, putting on his jacket before opening the door. "Please keep an eye on Zelda for me."

"Shall I go with you?" Joe asked, concern dripping in his voice, ignoring Dobra's previous comment. "They said that they seem to of have spotted a pirate ship, sir. It could be Captain Nevada." Dobra waved Joe off.

"Nonsense!" he exclaimed, stepping out the door. "He hasn't been here in five years. I doubt it's his crew. And besides," Dobra turned around. "The market is just right by the house. I'm just going to get some things." Dobra pointed towards the market, which was, indeed, by their house. "Can I trust you to keep an eye on Zelda?"

"Of course, sir," Joe said, nodding. And with that, Dobra walked off towards the market.

* * *

The ship slowly stopped to the dock of Castle Town. It was a bit foggy out but not too foggy so Captain Nevada couldn't see. He, Link, and a couple of his crew went to the storage area and brought up the railing. Captain Nevada ordered the other crew to go back to their duties and for two to be on watch. With Captain Nevada in front and Link in back of him, him and the crew went on the railing and onto the dock. Captain Nevada turned to Link and the crew, making sure they had their weapons. After looking through their belts and making sure that they had their weapons, Captain Nevada began to lead them around the town. They went by many buildings and many people who were out and about and happened to not notice Captain Nevada, Link, and the crew. Captain Nevada pointed at buildings that were running a business, telling them what it was, for they were going to be Castle Town for a while. Captain Nevada then lead them around, obviously looking for something. He looked left and right around the town and after ten minutes or so, he still didn't find what he was looking for. One of the crewmen asked,

"Captain, what are yee looking fre?"

"A bar," was all he said. Link bit his lip when his captain said that. He wasn't interested to go into a bar, nor wanting to even drink rum. Link was afraid of what the crew would think of him if he refused to drink alcohol, or even find out about him never drinking before.

Finally, after a few more minutes, Captain Nevada found what he was looking for and smiled. "Ah!" he said. "Here we are!" Link and the crew looked up at the building, finding it as a bar. The crew cheered and hurried on in, taking their seats at the counter and order rum right away, leaving Link and Captain Nevada outside. Link let out a sigh before walking towards the door. "Link?" Link turned around.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Under me ruthless attitude an' me mind smart as a hawk on any day, I must say tha', as far as I've had any Forst Mates, yee are, by no doubt, the best one I have had yet."

"Thank you, Captain," Link said, giving Captain Nevada a small smile. "I appreciate your kind words."

"But, however," Captain Nevada sighed. "I'm not finish. May I continue before I change me mind? I wouldn't be caught dead telling any of me crew this."

"Yes, of course, Captain," Link said, nodding. "As I see it, being a captain or a First Mate, it is rare to even afford these precise and respectable comments."

"Yee know quite well tha' the crew will offer yee rum. They will give yee a hard time, they will even jest with yee. But remember one thing: Yee are me Forst Mate an' yee shouldn't care what the crew or anyone thinks. If the crew are giving yee a hard time, then come te me an I will fix tha', alright?" Link nodded.

"Yes, Captain," he said, putting his arms around his back. Captain Nevada nodded towards the door to the bar.

"Now go on in," he said, waving his hand, ushering Link in the loud build. "I'll be there in a minute." Link nodded and turned around to walk in the building. Looking through the doors, he saw one of his crewmembers dancing in a drunk manner, positively already drunk to the mind. He suddenly slipped and fell to the floor, laughing like an idiot. One of the other crewmember's laughed so hard that he fell out of his chair. Captain Nevada sighed and turned his back to the bar, rubbing his eyes, shaking his head. "Aah, why did Aa've te get a blockheaded, dimwitted, obtuse crew such as mine?" With another sigh, Captain Nevada turned around and quickly walked into the bar so no one wouldn't recognize him.

Inside the bar loud music played, different men and women drank, the bartender himself was getting a drink. The place looked like it hasn't been clean in years. There were stains on the walls, the tables looked sticky, and most of all the rum didn't even look alright. It wasn't even it's natural color. Captain Nevada sighed; when could he ever find good rum these days? Captain Nevada went up to the counter and sat on Link's left side, who was sitting by a yet to be drunken crewmate.

"Hey, Captin'!" the crewmate called, leaning over on the counter and looking down at Captain Nevada. "Ah ordered a glass of rum fre yee." Captain Nevada smiled, pleased with the crewmate.

"Well done, mate," Captain Nevada commented with a smile. The crewmate gave Link a smug smile and nudged him, as if he was in trouble. Link paid no attention. He was looking down at the counter, appearing to be lost in thought. "But if yee think that's gunna get Link kicked off as Forst Mate, then yee might as well think again before trying. In fact...I would consider tha yee would think ower what yee might want te do before yee actually do it. A good pirate always think things...but in yer rate, yee an' yer buddies are nothin but drunken lots!" The crewmate's smug smile then turned into a frown. Link looked up and turned his head to the captain. "So, next time if yee think that something like tha' will kick Link off the Forst Mate position, then yee might want te actually think. But start out slowly. Yee don't want te over-work tha' tiny brain of yours. Yee only know so little about piracy." The crewmembers looked at Captain Nevada and the crewmate and all laughed, though Link only let out a short laugh, his chest heaving up and down from trying to stop his laughter. The crewmate looked down, from smug, to frown, to embarrassed.

"Yes, sir," he mumbled, his eyes adverted to the table. Link bit his lip and looked at Captain Nevada, who raised an eyebrow and stood up straighter in his seat, giving Link a bold look. Link grinned, amazed how his captain could handle a crewmate just starting to get into trouble. He hope he could be a good captain like his. It truly awed him how just he can stay ruthless and crude when he had a soft spot ever now and then. Link just hope he could be a captain like that someday. Link had no idea why he was picked to be Captain Nevada's First Mate, for Link had no idea how to be one or even how to act. He had just signed his name in to be one and within a week, he was chosen to be Captain Nevada's First Mate. But as the months went by, Link learned the tricks to becoming a good captain and even achieved lessons from the captain himself. The young man gave his captain a smile before turning his gaze back to the counter but was stopped to look at the crewmate who had been told by the captain.

"Do yee drink?" Link bit his lip, looking back and forth at the captain and the crewmate. He had hoped that no one wouldn't of asked that, for he knew tha the crewmate would go and babble on to the others about him not drinking if he answered 'Yes'. Link looked at Captain Nevada, half of his face asking 'Well?' and the other half asking 'What should I do?'. Link was uncertain to tell anyone about his secret and trusted no one but the captain to keep his secret about it. He had always been afraid to tell even the most three trustable crewmates, for they were to be known as dangerous pirates. Even pirates such as themselves couldn't keep a secret. They were…well, they were pirates.

"This would be a good time te show how good of a Forst Mate yee are," Captain Nevada said, grabbing Link on the shoulder and pulling him towards him so the crewman was out of ear-shot. "Link, I've gave yee lessons about what's there te be a captain; more than I have with me previous Forst Mates, who never even lasted a week on me ship. Yee should know tha I can't always say things fre yee or even back yee up. If yee want te be a good captain, then yee have te do some things on yer own, an' tha' includes standing up fre yorsel. Link, yee are like a laddie te me, an I'll do owt fre yee. But now, yee need te be firm, yee need te be strong. Act as if yee were the captain an he were yer crew mate."

Link nodded at certain words that Captain Nevada said, especially at the end of his speech. Link slowly turned towards the crew mate, who was tapping his fingers against the counter impatiently, his eyebrow raised. Link let out a breath and stood up from his seat. "To be quite frank with you, I don't really think it's any of your business." Link looked at the corner of his eye, looking at Captain Nevada, who nodded, knowing that Link was peeking at him to see if he was saying what he needed to say rightly. Link then turned his attention back to the crewmate. "As far as I'm concern, you are the crew mate and I am the First Mate, a higher rank than you. And I personally think you shouldn't ask personal questions about the First Mate when you, not even the slightest, don't have a high rank."

"It was just a small question, Link," the crew mate started, as if he asked was nothing. Of course he thought that. He had never been in a position if he was asked if he drank before or even judged for not drinking; he probably began drinking when he was first twenty-one. Link, however, was not like the other pirates. Yes, he was a pirate himself but he had never really done a crime that a pirate would do, but Link was not going to let anyone judge him because of that or him never drinking before.

"Yet it was personal," Link continue on. Behind his back Captain Nevada was nodding his head, impressed how he was handling the crew mate. "If you think even in the slightest that it is your business to ask me if I drink or not, then you should think again, thought it is hardly for you or any other pirate to think." The whole members of the crew stopped what they were doing and looked at Link, including who he was talking to. The crew mate stood up, proving it be a little taller than Link. He shrunk back a little, wincing at how badly he could get trounce by the pirate. Obviously he had been a pirate for a few years and knew his way with fighting. But Link continued, however, and that surprised Captain Nevada.

Usually when one of me crew stands up te the Forst Mate, the Forst Mate sits down like a coward, Captain Nevada thought to himself, actually biting his lip.

"I hold you and all the pirates in the highest respect," Link told the man. "I hold anyone and everybody in the highest respect, and it gives me no reason to judge. And that is why I am telling you this. If I don't drink, then are you going to judge me for it? If someone doesn't drink would that make them a weak person? No, it wouldn't. It would make them stronger."

"Are yee saying tha' I'm dumb?" That was then Captain Nevada jumped in. It was starting to get ugly and he knew very well that it would end with some getting injured.

"Alright fellas," he intruded, pulling Link to his side, just in case the crew mate was going to take a swing at his First Mate. "Let's just finish our rum an' be on our way te the Licia Sea Cobra." But he was ignored.

"I was only merely stating the facts." Link paused for a moment. "But now that you asked that…I suppose I was leading that on."

The crew mate, now enrage with Link, grabbed the collar of his uniform and ran him up against the wall, making a thud sound. The people in the bar, including the crew members, came up around and behind the crew mate, chanting for him to knock Link out. Captain Nevada, however, sat there on the stool, his hand on his face and shaking his head. Link kicked his legs, trying to get free from the crew mate but he was stronger from Link so he couldn't get out of the grip.

"Not so tough fre a Forst Mate," the crew mate chuckled in a inferior voice, pressing Link more into the wall. The young man grunted as he tried to get away from the crew mate but it was no use.

"But the stronger minded beats the weaker minded," Link grunted, feeling a sharp pain in his back. It felt like something that poking him in the back. Perhaps the walls were just rough. "If we forget who is stronger and who is weaker, and forget that we are smart by our minds and not by our actions, why…we all will be weak."

That being said, Captain Nevada looked up and slowly stood from his stool, strolling over towards the crowd, where he roughly pushed his way through the people. He stood behind the crew mate, who loosened Link up a little by his words. "What do yee mean by tha'?" he asked. "What does it mean?"

"It means if yee don't drop him you'll be walking the plank."

Suddenly the crew mate dropped Link and whirled around. "Captain!" he exclaimed. "I was just-"

"Tormenting me First Mate?" Captain Nevada questioned, crossing his arms across his chest. "I gave Link permission te tell yee what he said, an' I couldn't be anymore proud of him. Yee, however, I expected more frem yee. Yee were the forst one te join the crew! Fre the remainder of the voyage yee will be staying on the deck, doin' nothin' but chores. Is tha' understood, Mr. Viz?"

"Aye… Captain," Mr. Viz replied ignominiously, his eyes narrowed. Captain Nevada went towards Link, who was just starting to stand up. He grabbed Link by the arm and lead him out of the bar.

"Come, Link," he said. "I have a…proposition fre yee."

Once outside of the bar, Captain Nevada let go of Link and turned towards him. Link looked at the entrance of the bar, his eyes glued onto the bar that he once stood in. It had made him sick just being in the presence of all those drunken people. They were drunk until they couldn't drink no more, passing out within minutes due to it all going to your head. Link had never been more disgusted in his life. And the women…they were certainly not like the proper ladies that Link have seen in Castle Town. And their clothes were certainly not appreciate either, at least that what Link thought. He didn't know and didn't want to know what the others thought about the women's clothing. Link then heard a throat being cleared and turned his head towards Captain Nevada.

"There's something I want yee te do, Link," Captain Nevada began in a voice he knew all to well. He would always use that voice whenever he wanted Link to do something for him, and Link knew that he wasn't going to like doing it. "It's something tha will rank yee higher than Forst Mate." That was then when Link stood up straighter, a small grin spreading across his handsome features.

"It will?" he asked, Captain Nevada nodding. He put his hand in his jacket and proceeded with a gun. He handed it to Link, who looked down at it for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed. Slowly, he looked up at his captain.

"Captain?"

"Link, Ah want yee te dee yer forst shoot." Link's eyes widened and nearly dropped the weapon.

"Oh, no, no, no, sir!" Link exclaimed. "I can't do that. I'd be killing a innocent person." Captain Nevada sighed.

"Link," he said, taking a step closer to Link, placing his hands on his shoulders. "This person I want yee te shoot is not innocent. He has done great damage te me an' I want him shot down."

"But you're asking the wrong person, Captain," Link told him, shaking his head. "I have never murdered anyone before. I don't think I would have what it takes to murder anyone."

"I'll walk yee through it," Captain Nevada said, putting his hands off Link's shoulder and wrapped an arm around Link's shoulders, leading him down the streets. "Trust me, Link, yee can do it. It's simple as one, two, three. I trust yee enough te handle a gun."

"I'm not so sure…"

"Link, let me tell yee something," Captain Nevada started after a few moments of silence. He pulled Link towards a bush that was only a few feet away from a building, which Link could tell was a market. "Yee can't always be the good guy. Sometimes yee have te do what a Forst Mate wouldn't do. How else will the crew respect yee?"

"Surly there has to be another way to get the crew to respect you," Link tried as Captain Nevada poked out a little of the bush. "There's other ways for the crew to respect you, Captain. What about what you said earlier? Being firm and strong?"

"But murdering is the number one top te get the crew respect yee, without any hesitation frem them."

"I still don't know…" Link said, his voice dripping with uncertain. He crawled towards the side of the bushed and poked his head out of the bush like his captain was doing. "Murdering…it's very wrong, sir."

"Link." Captain Nevada leaned forward and turned his head to the right to look at the young man. "I like yee a lot; you're a good young gadgie. But if yee can't do this job, then yee might as well quit yer position as Forst Mate." Link repeatedly shook his head.

"No!" he half yelled, half shouted. "I can do this."

"Then just watch the market and wait until I give yee the instructions," Captain Nevada said, motioning towards the market that was just across the busy street. Link did so, deciding that he shouldn't say anything else or object. He held the weapon tightly in his hand, careful not to lock it and then pull the trigger. He looked down at it, unsure if he should even use the gun or not. He wanted to be the Co-Captain- it was the highest rank ever, not even the Captain had a Co-Captain, plus the crew will stop badgering and jesting him about drinking.

It was almost an hour when Link let out a quiet yawn, putting a hand to his mouth. The Captain glanced at him and chuckled. "Getting' knackered there, Link?"

Link smiled sheepishly, sitting up straighter, making sure he wasn't seen in the bush. "Sorry, Captain," he mumbled.

"Divvent worry, Link. I can see the person who I want yee shoot now." Link looked at Captain Nevada and scooted closer to him, wondering which person across the street it is.

"Who is it?" he asked, his eyes scanning the street.

"Him," Captain Nevada said, pointing his finger towards a older man that was talking to another older man. Link recognized him as Dobra, the mayor of the city. His eyes widened when he spotted him and whirled his head towards Nevada, now frantic that the captain wanted him to shoot the most respectable person in the city.

"You want me to shoo the mayor?!" Link hissed, earning a nod from Captain Nevada. "Captain, shooting a person is one thing, but when you shoo their mayor, they'll go after you like a hunt!"

Captain Nevada laughed. "Link, Link, Link," he shook his head. "That's port of bein a pirate, port of bein a Forst Mate. Yee shoot, yee ravage, yee divvent give a hoot. People will go affta yee, but they won't be able te catch yee. And do yee want te know why?"

"Why?"

"Cos we're pirates! We know a lot more te weaponry than they do. We're more tougher than them. Trust me, Link, they won't catch us. Now, give me yer gun fre a moment." Captain Nevada held out his hand slowly Link handed him the gun. Captain Nevada turned it upside down and opened the bottom of it. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a packet of something, which seemed to be bullets. He opened it and dropped the bullets in the gun and then shut it. He then handed it to Link and sat on his knees, pulling Link up to his knees as well. "Now, forst, when shooting, yee have te ready yer gun." Captain Nevada pulled something on the gun and there was a clicking noise. "An' then yee aim." As Captain Nevada held up Link's arms in the right position, as well as his hands, Link swallowed down the lump in his throat. He was unsure of this…

"Yee have te aim it just right or yee will miss. Just gandie at the tip o the gun an' focus on it until it's pointing at Dobra."

Link did so and within moments, he had it locked at Dobra, who was still talking to the older man. Captain Nevada nodded his head, a thin smile on his face, pleased. "An' just pull the trigger." But Link didn't pull it; he just stared at the older man. Captain Nevada frowned and slapped him on the back, knocking him out of his daze. "Link!"

Link closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Zelda's eyes burst open at a loud sound. She sat up right in her bed and ran towards her window, which she was able to see the market. There was a older man laying on the ground. There were a couple of people around him and some people were running around the streets, some who had a child close to them. Zelda grew confused so she unlocked her window and opened it. As she did so, she heard someone exclaim,

"Someone get a doctor! The mayor has been shot down!"

Zelda let out a gasp. "Father!"

She ran out of the room, grabbing her coat on her way out and ran all the way downstairs. She passed by the kitchen, which Joe was cleaning and heard Zelda's footsteps. He hurriedly walk out of the kitchen and furrowed his eyebrows together.

"Miss Zelda?"

Zelda ignored him however and went towards the door. She flung it open but was greeted by no other by a familiar man. Captain Nevada. She gasped in fear and surprise. He grinned at her.

"Nice to see you again, Miss Zelda," he said in a crooked voice. Zelda turned around and ran as fast as she could up the stairs, Captain Nevada close behind. Joe was quick to go after the pirate and he, hearing Joe's footsteps, stopped in his tracks, just now stepping up on the third stair, and turned around, taking out his sword and pushing it through Joe. He let out a yell and fell to the floor when Nevada pulled his sword out of him, putting it back in his stealth. Zelda ran towards the railing and gasped.

"Joe!" she exclaimed. Zelda heard footsteps and began to run towards her room, managing to get there before Captain Nevada and closed the door behind her, locking it.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a voice said. It sounded rough, yet it sounded soft as well. Zelda whirled around with a gasp, now noticing Nevada's First Mate. He had a smirk on his face, or at least was trying to for the matter, and he was leaning against the window sill, the one Zelda didn't bother to close. She had to admit, he was pretty handsome but right now was not the time to think about any man's look.

Her bedroom door started to bang. Zelda turned around, startled and after a few more bangs, the door broke up and Captain Nevada tumbled in. Zelda looked at him and then Link before running towards the window. Link stopped her but she kicked, trying to get from him. Link pulled her over to Captain Nevada, almost getting hit in the face. But then she felt something hit her head and passed out.

* * *

**A/N: So, did you like it? Please review.**


End file.
